You and I
by EmilAbend
Summary: Bringing together Tales of Symphonia and Abyss. Emil and Luke have much in common, so the two of them being friends makes sense as well as Ratatosk and Asch both being very rude. Please enjoy Emil X Richter and Luke X Asch
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. Luke, Emil, Natalia, and Marta were all finally going to have a picnic together and they had invited Asch and Richter but the two seemed to refuse to go, despite how hard they pleaded.

Aqua had informed Emil of the soon coming rain but the group decided to continue with the picnic anyway since today seemed perfect with no one having anything important to do, that and Marta and Natalia demand that it be done today. So the four of them all headed for Tataroo Valley and quickly set up the picnic blanket and soon began trading stories and munching away at the delicious food. Emil's food, in particular, was highly praised for its taste and even appearance, though Luke couldn't understand why Emil went through the trouble to shape everything so neatly.

"So I guess Richter isn't coming?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah...and I guess Asch isn't either" Emil replied.

"What jerks" Luke commented, and Marta agreed.

"Especially Rich-tard"

"M-Marta, don't call Richter-san that" Emil pleaded, wishing the girl wouldn't be so harsh towards the man.

"But why? He's always so rude and he's always picking on you, Emil!" Marta complained with her trademark pout and clung to the boy's arm, jerking him closer to her side from the sudden weight and would have knocked him down if it had not for him already sitting close to her already.

"I bet he isn't as rude as Asch. He's always calling me a Dreck and a failure replica" Luke added, crumbling a few more thoughts as he trailed off, very aware of the look Natalia was giving him.

"Luke, you know Asch isn't that bad of a guy!" She bellowed at the redhead.

"I-I know but still" Luke argued but to be honest...he mostly said those things just to keep him for hating himself, knowing he took Asch's life and name away, forcing him and Natalia apart for all those years...but thankfully he had Emil who understood him very well when it came to this. Emil understood what it was like to find out your life was a lie, to know you're a mere replica of another, taking their name and face for your own. Yes, Emil more then anyone knew how Luke felt and he was thankful to have him as a friend.

"I know Asch will come...I believe in him" Her eyes full of hope, revealing how much love and trust she held for the original. Marta eyed her with envy and became giddy and excited as she went on about her and Emil being like that someday while Emil ignored her and simply wished for Richter to be here. Luke, on the other hand, felt something strange well up inside his belly. Was it envy? Was he jealous of Natalia and Asch? And if so, was it because he liked Natalia? Or was it because maybe he wished he and Tear were more like that? No...it couldn't be, he already turned Tear's feelings down a month ago...The look on her face broke his heart but there was just something about being with Tear that didn't sit right with him and thinking about it, being with Natalia didn't feel right either.

"Luke?" Emil asked, snapping the redhead out of his thought, as he was worried about the intense look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine" Luke said, gaining a smile back on his face. Natalia and Marta both look over as well, a bit worried for the replica.

"Luke..." Natalia was still worried but all she could do was take his word for it.

"Alright, if you say so" Emil knew something was wrong but he wouldn't pry, at least for now.

"Come on, let's eat! I'm starving!" Marta whined and the rest chuckled and giggled before finally digging into the cake Emil had prepared for them.

* * *

Just when everyone was finally having fun, everyone turned to hear the approaching footsteps to see who or what it was. It was none other than Asch himself. Luke was about to stand up with excitement pulling in his belly when Natalia had already stood from her spot and hugged the young man.

"Asch! I'm so glad you made it" She smiled, loosely keeping her arms wrapped around his neck with a burning pink color grazing her cheeks.

"Don't hug me" Is what Asch said but from the slight coloring of his cheeks, he didn't really seem to dislike it all that much and the girl could tell as she chuckled to herself, pulling away from him. Of all the things in the world, she was just glad Asch was here, with her at this very moment.

"Asch..." Luke mumbled to himself, trying to hide his excitement for his original.

"Don't mistake my intentions. I'm not here for your stupid picnic" Asch said with his usual cold tone, eyeing Luke for a moment before looking back to Natalia.

"We know Asch" Emil chuckled a bit, trying to shrug off the cold words.

"Humph...Two replica's in the same group? How disgusting" Crossing his arms and heading towards a tree just a few inches from them. Luke growled at those words while Emil simply closed his eyes, remembering that he was no longer a replica, he was his own person...though his face never will be.

"Asch..." What was Natalia to do?

"That's enough out of you!"? Luke growled, standing up on his feet, and marched towards his original, grabbing the collar of his clothing. It was one thing to call him a replica but Emil too!? Asch opened his eyes with a glare and growled.

"You want to start something replica?" Asch threatened.

"And if I do?" Luke argued, not backing down as he brought his face closer.

"Replica, don't push me" And for some reason at these words, Luke realized how close they were and his heart began to quicken, pounding against his chest.

"Dreck?" A bit annoyed, Asch took notice of the red coloring over his replica's face.

"W-What the hell!?" Luke quickly pulled away and clenched his chest, feeling his heartbeat through the palm of his hand.

Luke? Are you feeling well?" Natalia asked with concern. Emil couldn't help but find something about Luke's behavior to be familiar. Marta joined Natalia and ran to Luke's side to aid him, worried he might be sick or something.

"Are you okay?" Marta asked.

"Y-Yeah I just..." Continuing to eye his feet, he thought ( _What the hell was that just now?)_

"..." Asch eyed the replica with suspicion.

"Luke, do you want to head home and rest?" Natalia asked.

"No, I'm alright Natalia"

"Maybe you should you dreck, you wouldn't want to catch a cold" Asch mocked.

"Why you-" Before Luke could argue, someone else seemed to have had something to say.

"-Alright you Shit, I've heard enough out of you" Ratatosk growled with a sharp glare towards Asch with crimson eyes. Everyone gasped with jaws dropped. Asch's brow twitched as a vein had snapped, glaring down the summon spirit.

"R-Ratatosk!?" Was everyone's reply. Luke reached out to stop the summon spirit but he was quickly pushed away.

"Don't get in my way Luke, this guy is the dreck" Ratatosk growled once more.

"Why you...!" Asch was now more than ready to draw his blade. Their glaring contest was so heavy it could cut through gravity.

"Hey, that's enough you two!" Natalia and Marta both pleaded, trying to step in between them.

Just when all hell seemed like it was going to break loose, everyone's attention was turned towards the sudden droplets of water they were feeling. Rain suddenly began to fall, Natalia and Marta were the first to run to find shelter as they cried "Kyaa!, it's so cold!" Leaving the three boys soaking wet. Asch didn't really seem to mind and Ratatosk returned Emil's control to avoid the rain. Luke sneezed as only now did he start to regret revealing so much extra skin.

"H-Hurry, head for shelter!" Emil said. Luke nodded and they both headed for a tree. Despite how he felt, Asch followed. It didn't take long before the three of them were grouped together under a single tree with the rain coming down much harder than before.

"Huh? Where's Marta and Natalia?" Luke asked, looking at Emil who also seemed unsure.

"You dreck, you lost them!?"

"Hey, it's not like you know where they went right!?"

"Tch!"

"G-guys, don't fight" Emil didn't want any more fighting but he did have to admit, he was worried about the girl's even if they could take care of themselves.

"I'll go find them, so stay here you stupid Asch!" Luke complained before running off to find the others.

"L-Luke wait!" Emil quickly went after the redhead.

"..." Asch watched them both and for some reason couldn't help but find that Luke's short hair suited him...almsot...cute even.

"I must be losing it" He sighed. He too was worried for Natalia, so he went off as well but somehow the thought of that idiot replica getting into trouble was on his mind more then Natalia getting herself hurt.

* * *

"Marta! Luke! Natalia!?" Emil called out. He shuddered from the thunder that roared and held his arms in hopes to help block out the coldness of the rain that hit his skin, soaking through his clothes.

"Huh?" When Emil no longer felt the rain hit him, he looked up to see the shielding of a black umbrella protecting him and feeling something warm drape over him like a blanket. When he clutched it and got a better look at it, his cheeks flushed brightly as he turned around to see Richter standing behind him without his coat on, as it was the fabric draped over him.

"Richter-san!" He blushed brighter with excitement to see the man with a bright smile.

"Emil, I knew you would end up soaking wet" The older man sighed as he adjusted his glasses with a push of his finger.

"Y-Yeah" He chuckled, feeling a bit careless for not taking Aqua's warning seriously.

"Don't worry about Marta and Natalia, They found shelter already, so they're fine."

"Thank goodness...B-but what about Luke?"

"...I think he'll be fine, someone's watching out for him." Richter said before pulling Emil closer. Emil didn't exactly understand what he meant but he didn't bother asking and simply believed him and snuggled up against the man's warm and dry body, instantly feeling himself warm up. Richter's arms felt very warm and strong, as it almost made Emil sleepy with the sound of rain around them.

* * *

Not too far off from where Emil and Richter were, Luke was in the middle of the rain freezing his butt off as he looked for the two girls. He rubbed his arms and shivered as he continued to walk with a sneeze here and there...Footsteps followed behind.

"Dreck" Asch called from behind him as he followed. Luke ignored him and continued to walk, hoping Asch would leave.

"You dreck, don't ignore me! Or is it that your ears are broken?" He mocked, finally getting Luke's attention.

"Shut up you jerk!" He growled as he turned around to face Asch...Boy was that a mistake. Asch's hair was still a bit pulled back but he was definitely wet and something about that made Luke's heart pound against his chest as a heat began to pull in his lower abdomen. Asch raised a brow at Luke's current expression.

 _(I swear, I can never tell what this dreck is thinking) He thought as he continued to eye his replica._

"A...Asch..." He trembled, finding it hard to look his original in the eyes anymore.

"Speak properly you idiot replica" Asch barked.

"Y-Your...wet" He pointed out with a shaking finger.

"Are you truly that stupid? Of course, I'm wet, it's raining!" Asch couldn't believe his replica had gotten this dumb.

"N-No I mean..." What was Luke to say? ( _You look really sexy in the rain)_ He could never say that!

"..." Asch was losing what little patience he had for his replica before just stabbing him.

Luke lowered his head as a question began to float in his head and voiced it without really thinking about it. "Asch...do you really hate me?" His eyes stern and honest as they stared into his original's, hoping, wishing...praying that Asch didn't truly hate him. Asch was silent for a moment, only staring into his replica's eyes as he took his words seriously and took a moment to really think.

"...No"

"W-What? Really?" Luke's cheeks suddenly flushed a pink color and a smile began to play on his face.

"Don't make me repeat myself, dreck..." Asch sighed.

"S-Sorry..." Luke nervously rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed for feeling so excited.

"Replica...how is your body feeling?" Asch suddenly asked as it was his turn to ask a question.

"What...? Um...p-pretty cold"

"No you dreck!...I mean...has your body felt empty lately?" This took Luke a moment to think about.

"Actually, yeah...I can't seem to feel whole" Luke held a hand to his chest, feeling the now noticeable void inside of himself.

"You too huh?"

"Wait, what? You've been feeling like that too?" Something about that dumb face Luke had, made Asch feel something inside...

"Yes...but unlike you, I know what I'm missing." Asch then took a few steps closer to Luke, carefully watching his replica's movements to back away, watching every drop of water run down his face. He felt driven like something pulled him towards Luke...

"A-Asch?" Something about the way Asch was approaching him made Luke nervous and backed away until his back met the rough bark of a tree.

"You dreck...as annoying as you are... you're always on my mind these days"

"R-really?...Me too, you're always on my mind" Luke blushes at his own words and without thinking, his fingers curled and clutched his original's tunic and started to look at him weekly, begging, begging for something that he didn't know the answer to. Asch moved in closer, putting his hands over his replica's, feeling the faint warmth from them despite being cold and wet. He could feel the slight tremble of Luke's body, shivering from the cold. He then moved even closer. Despite being so cold, Luke's face heated up into a brighter red color and started to breath shaky breaths, feeling Asch's own breath ghost over his face, sending a chill down his spine.

"Asch...I think...I think I...need you" He finally managed.

"You dreck... you're so clingy..." And just like that, Asch sealed Luke's lips with his own. He watched Luke's eyes widen a bit in shock before closing them as well as his own, both of them slowly giving in to the odd sensation. It felt like that empty feeling inside was finally filled in, finally feeling whole, complete. Luke shivered at the new touch, feeling Asch's hands slowly hold his waist. Once Luke had his arms around Asch's neck, he gave entrance to his mouth and moaned a bit from the feeling of his entire mouth becoming Asch's property...and in a sense, he belonged to Asch...but he didn't mind, not at all.

"Asch..." He breathed through the kiss, curling his fingers in those thick red locks.

"...Luke" And until the rain stopped, the two stayed like this, feeling each other's warmth, embracing one another as the tension slowly began to raise and Asch couldn't hold back anymore and asked Luke for his consent before ramming into him but luckily for him, that was what Luke needed as well, what he wanted...Luke loved every moment, every touch, every slam and thrust Asch gave him, drowning in it, losing his senses. Luke wasn't sure...but did this mean he loved Asch? And if so, did Asch feel the same way? Or...was Asch just using him? He wasn't sure and at the moment he could hardly think, he could only feel. Luke did try to ask Asch before his mind was muddled but the only thing he could voice was "Asch!" and many moans and mewls, clinging to his original, never wanting to let go of him...


	2. Chapter 2

_Everything was a Blur, my senses were a mess but my body was on fire, soaking wet in the heat between us...which must have been somewhere around when I must have orgasmed...With every touch he gave me, every move he made on me, it drove me crazy. I could hardly breathe, unable to control my words as moans echoed from my lips, calling out Asch's name, over and over...I don't know how long it all lasted but it felt like forever before I felt Asch release himself in me...filling me right up to the brim, at the very same time I made a mess all over the grass under me. When everything finally stopped, I could feel my senses finally coming back to me, trembling where I lied. My fingernails had mud and bits of grass under them while the rest of me and my clothes were soaked wet, covered in grass and mud._

The rain stopped and Luke had returned his pants back around his waist, while Asch had already closed up his own, standing a few steps away from his replica with his back to his face, watching the sunset. Luke sat there a moment and eyed him before standing up. Once he walked over to join his original, he started to walk on ahead without him and simply said "You should return to the other's" Without looking back.

"Asch wait!" Luke followed his original, grabbing his shoulder to keep the other in place and for once, he wasn't pushed away as usual. Asch simply stopped and turned to face him eye to eye. Emerald meeting emerald.

"What?"

"U-Um...Can I ask you something?" Luke wasn't sure if he should or not but he wanted to know...What did Asch think of him now that they had made love together? Did it mean that he and Asch were lovers now? Was this just to fill in the void? Or...was it just for Asch to release his sexual urges? And if were him just being used for that...Luke would feel crushed...tossed away like when Van was through with him.

"Well? Speak replica" Ach snapped, losing his patience with his replica.

"R-Right, sorry...Um...What...What are we? I mean...now that we've...y-ya know..." Luke blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Just thinking about what Asch did to him made the heat in his groin raise a bit.

"..." Asch eyes the replica's face for a moment before closing his eyes. Luke quickly began to wonder if it was a bad idea to ask.

"Y-You don't have to answer...forget it" Luke lowered his head and slowly began to walk on ahead, feeling like an idiot for even asking...

"...It was simply reclaiming what already belongs to me" Asch suddenly voiced from behind. Luke blushed brightly at that comment and turned around to see Asch right behind him, leaning in close.

"A-Asch...?"

"You are MY replica, simple as that" Asch was so close while saying this, his warm breath ghosted over Luke's face, causing his hands to grip his original's tunic again, while his face slowly burned a bright red. Something about belonging to Asch as his replica stirred something inside him.

"Asch...c...can you kiss me again?" He begged.

"..." Asch ignored the mud Luke had rubbed off on him as he gently wiped some of the mud off Luke's cheek before granting the replica's wish, feeding his own desires as their lips were firmly pressed together, roaming that mouth once more, ravishing that soft tongue. He found it hard to pull away when the soft moans that escaped Luke's lips begged him for more...but now was not the time to ravish his replica, especial when they were both still soaked and Luke especially needed a bath from all the grass and mud he pushed him into earlier.

Once Asch finally broke the kiss, he smirked at the trance-like expression on his replica's face. "Let's go already, you dreck," He said, breaking Luke from his trance and they both began to head back to the original picnic sight where they would search for the others.

* * *

Natalia and Marta both sat on one of the wooden benches of the small town they were in, worried for the two redheads while they waited and the only reason they weren't looking for the two was because Emil and Richter had informed the girl's that they would be back soon...but speaking of Richter and Emil, Richter was seated on one of the other benches while Emil napped beside him with his head in his lap, lulled to sleep by the previously taken warm shower, as well as the gentle and slow stroking motion of Richter's hand petting his head.

"It's already sunset..." Marta commented, worried Luke and Asch might have gotten lost.

"Yes it is...I'm worried it'll be dark by the time they return..." Natalia replied.

Just when Natalia and Marta were getting ready to go look for the two, said boys came into view as they headed over...except they didn't expect them to return covered in mud as well as arguing over something...No, wait, they take that back, Marta and Natalia weren't surprised to see them arguing.

"You dreck, I told you it was this way!" Asch roared at the other.

"I could have sworn that was the right way" With a dumbfounded look, Luke rubbed the back of his head.

"Luke, Asch!" Marta and Natalia called out as they ran towards the two.

"Hmph" Asch turned away from the girl's, as he didn't find their worry necessary...and somewhat embarrassing.

"Marta, Natalia, sorry if we worried you" Luke honestly felt bad, he didn't like making other's worry about him.

"It's alright but what happened to you two, you're both covered in mud," Natalia stated.

"Especially you Luke, you even have grass stuck to you" Marta pointed out.

"A-About that..." Luke rubbed the back of his head, looking towards Asch for help.

"...The idiot tripped and fell in a mud puddle and ended up splashing me" Asch growled before walking off.

"H-Hey!" Luke wanted to argue back but it was a better story then telling them the truth.

"Oh Luke..." Natalia held back a giggle.

"I'm taking a shower, so I should hope you won't need me," Asch said, annoyance in his tone as he headed towards the town.

"Luke, you should take one to," Natalia said.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Luke commented before going after Asch...and to be honest, it wasn't the mud he wanted to wash off so bad but the remains oozing down his leg that Asch left behind inside him.

* * *

Once Luke had finally scrubbed himself clean, he took a nice soak in the warm water. Now that the mud was washed off, he was relieved the mud on his stomach and neck had hidden his hickey's long enough for them to fade away because he wasn't sure how he would explain that to the girls.

Sitting there, he wondered if what Asch said was really a good thing or not. Just because Asch had claimed him as his, didn't exactly mean they were a couple...especially because none of them even said anything close to "I love you" or even "like" So did that mean that Asch had simply used him after all? Was Asch still thinking of being with Natalia then after all? No, no that couldn't be...could it?

"Ugh! This is so annoying!" Despite sounding irritated, Luke felt like he was on the verge of tears. Just after complaining, a loud bang came from the wall of the room before the muffled sounds of Asch's voice could be herd.

"Keep it down you dreck!" Luke was a bit surprised as he had forgotten his original was bathing on the other side.

"S-Sorry!" To be honest, Luke wished that Asch was mad enough that he would have come into his side of the bath so he could talk to him...but Asch would have most likely been too pissed to want to hear anything from him.

* * *

Once Asch and Luke had both finished their baths, they regrouped with the others. Natalia returned to her castled and Marta went back home, wishing she could have taken Emil with her. Asch was about to head off who knows where When Emil had offered for him and Luke to visit his house...however even after he finally convinced Asch to come with Luke's help, it was Richter he had a hard time agreeing to this plan. Richter did NOT like other people in his and Emil's house, he hardly liked Emil's monsters in the house, so having two people who argue with each other all the time was definitely NOT okay.

"Please Righter-san!" Emil pleaded, hoping to break Richter's nasty glare. Speaking of which, Richter's glare is what keeps Asch from bad mothing Emil whenever he's around because even Asch knew to fear Richter's glare.

"Emil, that's enough" Richter scolded.

"Please! I promise to make a dark chocolate cake with strawberries if you do" Emil bribed with a pleading tone.

"...Fine" Richter sighed. He could help it, Emil's dark chocolate cake was good, and eating it with a side of Emil was even better when he wanted a late night snack.

"Cool, now I get to see your house!" Luke was excited but could only wish Asch felt the same...but of course he didn't, Asch didn't even want to go.

"Thank you Richter-san" Emil smiled brightly before he blushed with embarrassment when he received a kiss on his cheek from the half-elf.

"Just don't forget the cake...and any mess they make you have to clean up. Richter said and Emil happily nodded.

* * *

The four of them finally made it to Emil's house, with the help of his monster's. Richter sat on the couch with his book to read, while Asch was assigned to cooking everyone's dinner, leaving Emil and Luke to talk in the garden. Luke was amazed by all the pink and purple flowers, as well as the fruit and vegetable garden. He did find it strange to see so many monsters hanging around, as well as the fact that they were all so friendly.

"Emil, this is amazing" Luke smiled, watching the boy pet his Fenrir. There was something about the sight of Emil with his monster's that made Luke...happy.

"Yeah, I love it here. My friend Zelos built it for me as a wedding gift"

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Yeah, and thankfully it's close to the otherworldy gate" Emil explained, happy to be able to visit his dear Centurions with ease any time of day.

"Yeah, I guess that gate is pretty important, keeping the demons locked away in and all that," Luke said with a scratch to his head before taking a seat next to Emil, petting the Polwigle that approached him.

"Yeah...without Richter, my job might be a bit harder" Emil chuckled before happily watching Luke petting the monster. They continued in a peaceful silence for a while before Luke's mind began to wonder and found a question that he wanted Emil's answer on.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Luke, what is it?"

"How...How did Richter get over you looking like Aster?" Luke wasn't sure if it was okay asking but he wanted to...since it took Asch a while to get over his face.

"Ah...that took a bit of time" Emil smiled sheepishly before staring up at the orange sky and let out a small sigh.

"Richter-san definitely had a hard time getting over my face...but after a while when we fell in love, he told me that looking at my face made him think of me more then Aster...That made me so happy when I heard him say that" Luke was amazed, admiring the love Emil shared with the half-elf. He was envious really.

"But how did he get over Ratatosk being Aster's murderer?"

"Because-" Before Emil was able to finish, a familiar and stoic voice finished for him.

"-Aster's death played a big part in the world moving the way it did...and I'm more than thankful for my dearest friend to have given me Emil" Both turned their heads, followed by the monsters running over for the man's attention. His arms crossed over his chest and also appeared to not be wearing his usual coat.

"Richter-san" Emil blushed as he smiled at him.

"Ah, Richter...s-sorry if that was wrong of me to ask"

"It's fine, now get inside. Asch said he finished dinner"

"I hope he was okay cooking by himself," Emil said, tilting his head a bit to the side with a smile.

"Uh...right..." Richter commented before heading inside. Emil and Luke both eyed each other, confused and a bit worried, so they quickly went inside.

When Emil and Luke found the food on the table, the food was burned in some places but mostly looked normal. Once they were all seated Emil and Luke both gave each other a look before taking a bite.

"...P-Poison...?" Luke trembled, foam building in his mouth and fell out of his chair before finally dying.

"...A-Aster...i-is that you? N-Nice to meet you..."Emil smiled before falling dead out of his chair beside Luke.

"Y-You dreck! It wasn't that bad!" Asch growled, quickly taking a spoon to taste the soup before instantly falling over dead.

"...Hmm, I guess I shouldn't have helped with the cooking after all" Richter sighed, rubbing between his brows.

* * *

The moon had finally fully set and the moon shined brilliantly on the little house. Everyone had finally risen from the dead and a new meal was made, finally filling their belly's before bed but not before finding out Richter had helped Asch cook...which explained why the food was poisoned.

Everyone was ready for bed and thankfully Emil and Richter had an extra room Zelos had made for them, giving Luke and Asch a place to sleep but there was only one bed and Richter thought it best to leave it up to them to decide what to do.

Emil and Richter were already snuggled up together in bed while in the other room. Luke and Asch still debated who would end up sleeping on the floor, both refusing that either needed a bed.

"I told you to just take the bed replica!"

"No!" To be honest, Luke didn't even understand why he was refusing so badly. I guess just so Asch doesn't have to sleep on the floor maybe?

"Ugh!, I'm too tired to care anymore, goodnight dreck!" Asch growled before brushing past his replica and laying down on the bed, turning over to face the wall. Luke watched his beck for a moment before getting down on the floor and on his bed of sheets.

"Night Asch..." Luke had wished they could have talked before bed but I guess arguing wasn't such a good start...He closed his eyes, ready for slumber when his mind began to wonder...going back to today's event in the woods with Asch and his cheeks burned brightly. He wanted to feel Asch's warmth again, to feel whole...to become one with Asch once more.

"...Asch" He whispered, turning to his side, clutching the fabric under him as the heat began to pull in his lower abdomen, remembering the sensations his original gave him, all the bites and kisses planted on him. His breath slowly becoming heated and shaking, trying to keep the sleeping form on the bed from hearing. Luke could feel the tent in his pants grow and almost wondered if he should touch it, or if he should simply do his best to ignore it...Considering he was in someone else's home. Luke shut his eyes tighter and held his head, inwardly telling his boner to stay down and shut up when a sudden creaking on the bed was heard.

"You dreck...I can hear your thoughts" Asch sleepily grunted from behind. Luke jolted up from the floor, surprise as his cheeks blushed wildly.

"D-Don't just read my mind like that!"

"I didn't do it on purpose replica, my mind subconsciously did it when I was sleeping" Asch grumbled once more, wishing to further sleep.

"O-Oh..." Seeing the obvious sleepiness on Asch's face, Luke thought it best to stop talking and lay down again but just before he could bid his original goodnight, he blushed and stiffened at the words spoken to his ears.

"If you wanted to sleep together, you should just say something dreck"

"H-Huh? " Dumbfounded, Asch sighed with annoyance at Luke's reaction and pulled him up onto the bed with him.

"Here, you can sleep beside me tonight, replica" Luke nodded and clung to him as they both lied there, feeling that long-awaited warmth of his original. It was a good thing Luke couldn't read Asch's mind because Asch would have been embarrassed if Luke had known he had actually wanted to cuddle originally.

"Asch..." Luke whispered, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep, feeling Asch's warm arms wrap around him, holding him close and protectively...but sleeping didn't seem to be an option as the feeling of his original's breathing on his ear was sending shivers down his spine. It was only now that Luke realized Asch's groin was pressed up against his butt. To keep his tent from coming back, Luke moved his head to stop the tickling in his ear but that only caused Asch's face to become nestled between Luke's neck and shoulder. He practically gasped at the feeling, feeling his face burn up.

"Dreck...your so noisy" Asch muttered, just before tightening his grip around his replica's waist, sliding a hand upwards to pinch at the delicate pink skin. Hearing a soft moan escape Luke's lips gave him the signal for more and nibbled at the neck in front of him. Before continuing, he removed his gloves and unbuckled Luke's belt before sliding his hand under his boxers, squeezing and pulling on the replica's erection. Luke's heart was pounding against his chest, losing the strength to hold back his moans but he was able to pant and softly breath his moans even if his lungs were dying to vocal its moans louder, shout even.

"Replica..." Asch breathed, feeling luke press hard against his groin, giving him a slight erection and jerked more on his replica's s punishment.

(A-Asch...!" I...I want more...Asch, give me more...!)

Asch blushed at Luke's thoughts and decided he wanted more too, so he stood up on all fours and tossing aside his extra clothing before sliding himself inside, making sure to covers Luke's mouth before his moans could echo through the house.

"You dreck...keep your voice down," Asch said in a low growl but didn't leave Luke any time to apologize as he sealed their lips together.

(You idiot! Why didn't you at least warn me before just pushing in!?) Luke argues at his original's actions, only speaking through his thought's with him.

(Shut up, you replica!) Asch then quickly began to pick up speed, making sure to force himself inside, deeper into his replica. Luke arched his back inwardly to give Asch more reach to his hips and stuffed his face into his pillow to conceal his moaning. The room slowly began to feel uncomputably hot, only hearing the sounds of the bed creaking and Asch's few grunts as he slammed into him, losing all control as his moans became more and more free and unconcerned with others hearing them, drooling from the side of his mouth.

"Asch...I-I'm gonna...!" Luke could feel himself reaching his limit and Asch too was close but before releasing, Asch turned Luke around to look into that face that craves him more than anything. "Luke..." He pressed their lips together, slithering his tongue inside just before unloading everything into his replica. Luke was about to release all over Asch's clothes when he was suddenly turned around by his original and made a mess all over the sheets. Luke breathed heavily, panting and sweating as he trembled under his original.

"...We'll have to use your sheets on the floor to cover this up..." Asch grumbled, cheeks slightly flushed.

"Y-Yeah" Luke was going to get up and get them but Asch got off the bed first and scooped Luke up into his arms while holding the sheets and placed them down, gently setting Luke back down and laying beside him. The two snuggled up together and were about to fall asleep when something came to Luke's mind.

"Hey, Asch...?"

"What...?"

"When we were doing it...I heard banging on the wall...but our bed's head isn't touching the wall..."

"..." Asch was silent, as well as Luke when they thought about who it must have been.

* * *

When the sun had risen, The two redheads were woken out of bed by the half-elf, fully aware of what they had done last night. He didn't say anything about knowing but he did force them to wash the sheets, especially since it would help unload some of the housework off Emil's back and didn't want the poor boy to clean up that kind of mess from these two.

Out in the back, Luke and Asch together cleaned the sheets in a wooden bucket of water, scrubbing and cleaning. While working, the two of them argued, talked and even shared a few smiles together.

"Hey, so...what are we?" Luke asked, breaking the atmosphere.

"...What do you think dreck?"

"Um...W-Well the last thing you told me was that I just belonged to you...s-so..." Luke blushed and Asch sighed.

"you idiot...I was trying to say that I...I" Asch's cheeks flushed a bit. "I need you in my life...dreck"

"A...Asch!" Luke sprung to his feet and hugged his original tightly in his arms. "I knew you loved me!"

"G-Get off me you dreck!" Asch struggled to break free, feeling his cheeks flare up as he growled.

* * *

After half an hour later, the two finally finished but when they walked inside, Emil was struggling to escape Richter's grasp from in the kitchen. The chocolate cake batter was splattered on the boy's face and his fingers looked more like Richter must have sucked on them with the chocolate batter.

"E-Emil!" Luke rushed to his aid. Richter, annoyed with the new presence had released Emil and walked away, ignoring Luke's "Back" as a stick was pointed at him like a sword. Asch simply lets Luke deal with it and sat on the couch. Emil smiled at Luke "Thanks, Luke, I guess he was getting impatient" as he chuckled a bit. Luke didn't exactly find it funny, but I guess this was something that happened often.

"I guess that batter is the cake you owed him for letting me and Asch stay?" Luke asked, eyeing the bowl.

"Yeah" Emil smiled, cheeks still a bit flushed.

It wasn't long before Asch decided he was ready to go, forcing Luke to follow. Luke and Emil said their farewells and Richter glared the two down for making love in his house, giving Luke shivers and even intimidated Asch...but someday, Luke did hope that Richter would stop hating them so much...


End file.
